


Call me King

by Andy_Stark



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, King Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Stark/pseuds/Andy_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-What are you prattling...?-<br/> Loki hisses, reducing his eyes in a slit.<br/>-I do not want to be King ...-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me King

-Loki...?-

A distant voice, a faded image.

-Loki? Brother ...?-

Thor.

Loki sighs and closes his eyes.

-Sht... Stop..- He mutters weakly.

-I thought you were dead! - Thor smiles, clutching to his brother.

-You'll kill me to hug me so strong!- Loki complains, trying to escape to the embrace.

He wears only his pants, the chest is covered by a bandage.

-Forgive me, sorry ... How do you feel? - Asks Thor, leaving the little brother.

-As if I had punctured in the chest with a spear.- The other responds, revealing the white teeth in a sarcastic smile.

-Where we are...?- He asks, looking around, failing to recognize the place.

-Midgard, we are at Janes home and ... It's not yet over ...- Thor is forced to answer the truth.

His voice reveals all its concern.

-Can I go back to jail...?- Loki's request makes the God of Thunder does a wry smile .

-I can't help you, not in these conditions..- Loki speaks softly, while he is observing the reddish stain in the center of the white bandage.

-You don't have to help me in fact. You just have to rest and ...- Whispers Thor, prompting him to lay on the bed.

-You said you'll never protected me again..- Loki's voice is reduced to a slight whisper while he relaxes muscles in contact with fresh linens.

-You saved my life ...- Thor points out, placing the pillow behind his head.

-This means ... We're even...?- Giggles tired Loki.

-That's Right.- The blond prince nods, serious, making the other smile.

-Remember what our mother used to say, about having to look after one another...?- Loki asks, in a breath, shifting his gaze on the ceiling.

Thor instead lowers his head, guilty.

-If only I were ...- He starts to say, but is interrupted by his little brother.

-She missing me too ...- Loki admits, while he points the place in the bed next to him.

Thor lies down and closes his eyes, in need of a moment of relax.

-We would have to make her proud of us, if I hadn't took Jane in Asgard, She ...- His words are broken by grief, warm tears fall on his cheecks.

-We still have a way to make her proud...- Whispers Loki, resting his head against the mighty shoulder of the brother, as he did as a child.

-Brother, you ... I ...- Thor tries to speak, but is so shaken by failing to formulate a sentence.

He couldn't blow off steam before but now, there with Loki, he feels free to mourn his mother.

-I'll be back in jail, you have my word.- Loki reassures him, as he's wanting to change the argument.

He transforms his tears in frost without even noticing.

-Father could give you the freedom, when he will tell him about what you did and if I..- The God of Thunder mutters, lying down on a side and cleaning a brother's cheek .

-What are you prattling...?- Loki hisses, reducing his eyes in a slit.

-I do not want to be King ...- Thor confesses honestly, provoking the wrath of his brother, who snaps up.

The wound makes him squint, but he ignores the pain.

-Y-you don't ...? I was the King, and you hast thrown me into oblivion just to get the Crown and now you say that you don't want to govern!- He barks, off himself.

Thor also gets to sit, but he hasn't the courage to look into the eyes of the God of Mischief.

-Brother, I was stupid and greedy for power, exactly as you were! We were wrong, but now reflect, Loki! You'll be the King of Asgard and I'll be its defender!- Loki's gaze changes from grim to pity.

-You must be crazy. Father doesn't allow me to get on the throne, even if you decide to abdicate, in front of the whole Kingdom! He'll believe that your words are the result of one of my spell and ...- He reflects, in a slight grimace.

More trouble for him.

-Let's try anyway! If you don't do anything, we will be unhappy both ...- Thor prays him, while he tightens Loki's arm.

-You will be unhappy even with your Jane, when she begins to age and. .. And when she'll die, you'll want back the Kingdom ...- The God of Mishcief says with some disdain in pronouncing the name of the Midgardian woman.

-Why should I want it? We are brothers, Loki. Our mother wanted us fight and govern together ...- Only now the blond god gets the look on his brother's emerald eyes.

-One in the shadow of the other ...- Loki whispers.

-One next to the other ...- Thor corrects him.

He approaches trembling lay his lips to those of Loki, in a light kiss, one of those with he saluted him when they were children before going to sleep.

-I don't think mother wanted this ...- Mutters Loki, frowning.

-You will be the King of Asgard, I'll swear loyalty to your Kingdom and when ... I will return to Asgard, I'll do it for you ...- Thor places a hand behind the neck of the little brother, brow to brow.

Loki, after a long moment, smiles victorious while he touches gently with lips blonde's ear.

-So call me King...

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad English, this is the translation of http://archiveofourown.org/works/1342171


End file.
